Naruto: Rewrite
by the black shinobi
Summary: What if Naruto had been adopted after the Fox had attacked? What if his guardian was more powerful than the Third Hokage?


Prologue

Name: Okami Yami, _Yami Okami: Japanese_ (Yami= dark, Okami= wolf)

Gender: Male

Height: 6'5

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black Shoulder-length dreadlocks, with a gray-streak down the middle (a black man)

D.O.B: April 5

Age: 50-51

Rank: Kage

Occupation: 5th Hokage

Previously: High Master of The Ninja Academy (principal)

3rd Hokage's 3rd Advisor

Village Affiliation: Konohagakure, The Village hidden in the Leaves

Team:Former Teammates: Hiruzen Sarutobi- Mentor

Family: Tsunade Senju Yami- Wife

Jiraiya- Honorary Brother

Shizune- Honorary- Niece

Kakashi Hatake- Nephew

Naruto Uzamaki- Adopted Grandson

-

-

The nightmare was finally over. The people of Leaf Village can now rest easy. Knowing that the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit was finally gone, sealed way within the naval of a newborn baby, whose umbilical cord had just been cut, by the Fourth Hokage.

Who sacrificed his life to seal the demon spirit a way. Before the Fourth Hokage trapped the monster and died, his last wish was for the villagers to regard the newborn infant, who was named Naruto Uzamaki, as a hero. By containing the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit within its tiny body, Naruto saved the village.

Unfortunately, the other villagers didn't see him like that. People are driven by fear. Many believe that the beast could take over Naruto's body. Some have already started to claim that Naruto is the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit himself.

When the Hiruzen Sarutobi was reinstated as the Third Hokage, he decreed that no one could speak about this, even those who whispered about it was punished severely. This was done so that the children of the future would not make the connection between Naruto and the beast that attacked a few hours ago, and to give Naruto a chance to make friends in the future.

Okami Yami, a ninja of 38 yrs of age, adopted Naruto as his grandson and retired from the Head of the ANBU Black Ops, much the shock of the unit, and became the _only_ jounin teacher at the academy, but maintained his role as the third Advisor to the Hokage. However the other two advisors were insist that he becomes the High Master of the Academy, since he left the ANBU Unit.

Okami had sent a letter to his wife Tsunade telling her of the events that had taken place and had adopted the Uzamaki boy as their grandson. The reply back to him was that the moment he gets vacation time he was to come and find her and bring Naruto with him… or else.

Six months later…"

Okami walked into the office of the Third Hokage with the little blonde whiskered-faced baby nestled safely in a bundle of a blanket, and securely in the crock of his left arm.

" So Okami you and little Naruto, are going on vacation, eh?" the Hokage asked, smiling at the man standing on the other side of the desk in a black and white kimono (think grandpa's out fit from Tenchi Muyo), white top and black trousers, fit with normal sandals.

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei, I just came to submit my two-week vacation time personally to you," Okami replied handing the said forms over to the Third with his right hand.

"Thank you. Hmm… everything seems to be in order…" the Hokage stated while looking the file over, "alright. Approved," then stamped his seal of approval.

"Thank you, Lord Third," Okami bowed his head in gratitude, "come my grandson, let's go find your ever-so-travel-money-gambling-saki-drinking-legendary sucker, grandma Tsunade."

"Do you not know where you wayward wife maybe?" asked the Hokage while chuckling.

"No," laughed Okami while walking toward the door, "besides… its more fun to track her down than to know exactly where she is. Thanks Lord Third and we'll see you in two-weeks," and with ha left the office with Naruto and headed home to pack up some things and on baby supplies.

'Hehehehe… I wonder how Tsunade will take to really being a grandmother,' thought the Third, 'who knows… then again who would have thought that Okami and Tsunade would end up married outside the village. Well good luck in finding her Okami.'

"Well here we go grandson," Okami said smiling at the little blue-eyed blonde in his arms at the gates of the village, "let's go find your grandmother. Tsunade, ready or not cause here we come." As they make their way down the trail that leads out of the village and into the forest. They were on the road, to find Tsunade.

-

-

**Well this is the first chapter, more will be coming soon. And to give you readers a heads-ups… I will be using Arashi Kazama, in more ways than one in more of my stories. Arashi Kazama will be separate from Minato Namikaze… that is all until I can come up with anything else. So review me and let me know what you think.**

**Bye now.**


End file.
